


Insomnia

by KBLLW



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBLLW/pseuds/KBLLW
Summary: Eren x LeviBE perhaps :)





	Insomnia

（不是很会用这个网站OTL）

 

「CP艾利」

「R18注意」

「第三季背景」

「时间线不要在意」

「随便写写的一点感想」

「细节设定参照动画」

「OOC发挥」

 

 

***************

 

 

利威尔（高傲，冷漠，命令式的）：少啰嗦，跪下。

艾伦（突然立正）：是！

 

艾伦跪在利威尔腿间，脑门稍微比利威尔的腰带高出一点，眼前黑色的制式长裤硬挺而又修身，从耻骨处坚决地分开，再笔直地垂下，不带一丝褶皱，一如兵长本人的强迫症，极具个性和冲击性。

艾伦悄悄抬头，看到利威尔居高临下的眼神，又赶快移开视线，肩膀一沉，被踏上一只靴子。

 

利威尔（有点不耐烦的）：愣着干什么？

艾伦（紧张的）：是！

 

于是他解开眼前的褐色腰带，拉开泛着金属光泽的拉链，凑过头。

 

利威尔（皱眉）：啧，什么烂技术。

艾伦（伸出舌头）：……

 

利威尔眉头跳跳，长出了一口气，这小子技术虽然差点，但也还不是无药可救。身体的感受最能说明一切，这个纯新手紧张得手指都在发抖，比面对巨人的时候紧张多了。

艾伦咳嗽了一下，擦擦嘴巴。

利威尔拉好拉链，看着艾伦那样子，又皱皱眉。

 

利威尔：你在怕什么？

艾伦（愣）：什么？

利威尔（停顿）：算了。

艾伦（疑惑）：什么啊……

利威尔（打开门）：你休息吧。

艾伦：欸，兵长不睡觉吗？已经很晚了。

利威尔：等会再睡。

 

门关上了，艾伦看着禁闭的门扉，从地上爬起来，出了口气。

门外，利威尔望着天上的白月，站了一会，走掉了。

 

 

试验日复一日地进行，却并不是很有进展。韩吉有点内分泌失调，眼圈都青了一块，咆哮声越发惊人。

艾伦也有些低潮，巨人化之后的形体也跟着萎靡，像块蔫了吧唧的巨型土豆。

今日的任务结束之后，艾伦擦擦嘴角，膝盖有点发疼，看来是跪太久了。

利威尔从上向下盯着他的脸，眼神似乎比平日更加锐利。

 

利威尔：出了什么事？

艾伦：什么？

利威尔：今天在实验场，怎么回事？

艾伦（移开视线）：可能是没睡好。

利威尔（盯）：没睡好？

艾伦（神色疲惫）：应该吧……最近都没怎么睡觉。

利威尔（双手抱胸）：理由？

艾伦（扶头，更加疲惫）：不知道……

利威尔（放下手，沉默一会）：总之，在没想到解决的办法之前，试着睡一下吧。

艾伦（点头）：是。

 

 

然而这样的状况持续下去实在是不太妙。

当三笠冲下城墙将昏过去的艾伦从骨瘦如柴的巨人后颈里拉出来的时候，利威尔站在上空俯瞰一切——当初那个体型健壮的巨人此时已经萎缩成一把病入膏肓的排骨，艾伦的脑袋软绵绵地搭在三笠怀里，脸上还残留着从后颈中牵扯出来的肉色肌腱。他将这一切都看在眼里，视线在艾伦的脸上划过，最终默默地离开了。

 

艾伦醒过来的时候，眼前有点晕眩。他感到口渴，就从床上爬下来找点水喝。没有人在，屋子里显得十分空旷。

 

利威尔（坐在角落的椅子上）：醒了？

艾伦（吓一大跳）：噗……！呃……兵长！你怎么在这？

利威尔（表情隐藏在暗处）：感觉好些了吗？

艾伦（紧张）：是……好多了。

利威尔：今天怎么回事？

艾伦（视线飘移）：我也……

利威尔：不知道么？

艾伦：呃……

利威尔：你到底在想什么？

艾伦：没有……

利威尔（语气变冷）：你知不知道，这样对所有人来说都是一种不负责任。

艾伦（愧疚）：对不起……

利威尔（冷哼）：虽然不想逼你，但道歉是没用的，既然选择了这么做，磨磨蹭蹭就解决不了任何问题。

艾伦（垂头丧气）：是……

利威尔（目光锐利，突然下了命令）：说！

艾伦（条件反射立正）：是！

艾伦：我……

 

犹豫了犹豫——

 

艾伦：为什么是我？

利威尔：啊？

艾伦（紧张，紧张）：我想说，为什么……是我？

利威尔（怀疑的眼神）：什么为什么，因为你是这一切的关键。

艾伦（摇头）：不，不是说那个，我是说……兵长……呃……为什么……选择我呢……

利威尔：……

 

沉默——

 

利威尔：因为方便。

艾伦：方便……？

利威尔：不然呢？

艾伦（握拳）：那兵长为什么不找其他人呢？也有很多帅气的、还有不少女性也……

利威尔（双手抱胸）：女人会怀孕的，太麻烦了。

艾伦：……

利威尔：至于男的，你不就是男人么？

艾伦：……

利威尔：再说，去酒馆也容易超出预算，现在是困难时期，不是放肆的时候。

艾伦（难过）：我知道了……

 

利威尔：那么，问题解决了？

艾伦：不……

利威尔（冷漠地注视）：那还有什么，都说出来吧。

艾伦（有点生气，也有点自暴自弃）：……你。

利威尔（没听清）：什么？

艾伦（底气不足）：请……你……

利威尔（语带威胁，还没听清）：啊？

艾伦（咬牙，闭眼，心一横）：我说，请兵长……让我上你！！！！！！！

 

利威尔：……

艾伦：……

 

利威尔：………………………………

艾伦：………………………………………………

 

利威尔（突然站起）：你说、什么？

艾伦（摇头，摆手，迅速后退）：不、没什么！你听错了！那是梦话！

利威尔（斜睨）：你不是睡不着吗？啊？！哪来的梦话？

艾伦：呃……

利威尔：你小子……理由呢？

艾伦（懵）：啊？

利威尔（肃杀）：我问你，理、由、呢？

艾伦（下意识立正）：是！报告兵长，这就是理由！

利威尔（目光危险）：全、部？

艾伦：是！全部！

利威尔（一字一字）：全、部、吗？

艾伦：是的！全部！

 

……

 

利威尔不吭声了，双手抱胸，一双眼锋利得如同切割巨人的刀刃。他明明是个矮子，比艾伦还矮一头，但艾伦却硬是感到了无与伦比的压力——比以往要更强烈，强烈的多，就好像——带着捉摸不透的敌意和攻击性，随时准备一脚将人踩死的、濒临边缘的狂暴。

他心想：完了完了……这次是死定了……

 

啧。

 

然而预想中的狂风暴雨并没有劈头盖脸地降临，连普通的一脚也没有。艾伦双拳紧握、全身僵直、闭目等死。这般端正标准的军姿在利威尔的强大气势和沉默中显得岌岌可危。艾伦等了一会，始终不见动静，便悄悄去看兵长，耳听冷冷一声轻哼，利威尔一脚踢开横在床前的矮凳，旋身重重地坐到了床上。

 

利威尔：过来。

艾伦：是！

 

艾伦走过来。

利威尔仰起头。

黑色的短发，边缘有些翘起，像主人般桀骜不驯，却是异常得干净齐整；偏白的皮肤，犹如久不见阳光的地下墙面；小巧的脸型，双手便可捧起，连同其上深邃而又立体的五官，构成这样一副极具欺骗性的绮丽的外表，却依旧掩藏不住那嵌刻在骨子里的野兽一样的秉性。

艾伦低头，看着利威尔的脸，仿佛被那双灰蓝色的眼眸蛊惑一般，有些出神。

利威尔出了口气，忽然拉开衣领。

艾伦心头一惊。

 

利威尔：迅速解决掉吧。

艾伦：欸？

利威尔（冷静）：不是要上我吗？快点。

艾伦：欸欸？

利威尔（不耐烦）：拖拖拉拉的，不就是欲望没有纾解的压力导致的失眠么？快点，解决掉这件事，恢复正常。

艾伦：不……

利威尔（濒临发怒的边缘）：喂，你……

艾伦（突然爆发）：才不是这个问题！

 

他咬牙切齿，眼角发青，用着发狠一般的语气，在他面前迸发出强大的坚决的意志——

 

我……

喜欢兵长！

就像向往墙外的世界一样，我……

就像是那样地喜欢你！

所以……才不是什么压力的问题！

我只是，太过在意你了！

 

利威尔（震惊）：艾伦，你……

艾伦（抱着必死的决心）：所以，只是单纯纾解欲望的话，我做不到！

 

而且，这种事……当然是要和喜欢的人一起做啊！

 

……

 

艾伦喘了口气，看着利威尔脸上不可思议的表情，握紧拳头。

他心里很痛。

这个男人，怕是不会理解的吧……

毕竟，在这样的现实里，还说什么“喜欢”，实在是……

太……

 

——狂妄。

 

……

 

利威尔：是吗？我知道了。

艾伦（状况外）：什么？

利威尔：现在可以开始了吗？

艾伦：呃……

利威尔：怎么，你不要？

艾伦（有点当机）：不是……

 

……

……

 

嗯？

 

……

……

 

嗯？？？？？？

 

 

***************

 

 

当艾伦从利威尔颈间抬起头来的时候，依然有些迷糊。

刚才那个情况，怎么说……也不应该这么平静地就度过吧？！

但是……事情就是这样，一切就像是顺理成章地发生了，令人有种强烈的不真实感。

艾伦低头看着利威尔。利威尔仰躺在床，苍白的颈项上印着颗刚刚吮吸出来的红点。他有些气喘，乌黑的眼圈也似乎有些扩大，衬得他的眼睛轮廓格外分明。

两人都裸了上身，利威尔要更白一些，肌肉线条也要更流畅强健。艾伦感叹一下，不愧是兵长，便又低下头去咬他的胸前。

 

嗯……

 

利威尔轻哼了一声，似是很不习惯。胸前的两颗红点慢慢地硬挺起来，开始变得敏感。艾伦的嘴唇很软，凉凉的，带着呼吸中的热意和湿意，激起皮肤上不由自主的战栗。

他很小心，像是在履行生命托付的任务一般谨慎。从颈项到前胸再到腰腹，他轻轻地吻着他，间或用舌尖刮过，能感觉到兵长在沉默之中的反应——来自体表的、从内部向外透出的本能反应。

艾伦解开利威尔的腰带，那下面是见过了无数次的风景。利威尔的腿上有常年携带机动装置留下的勒痕，细细的四道，横亘在两条大腿上面，像是被人强力地捆绑过似的，有一种独特的吸引力。

他俯身，亲吻利威尔的腿根，腿根处的皮肤立刻便不习惯地紧绷起来，大腿的肌肉微微跳动，不自觉向中间闭紧。他将它们分开，再去吮吻那些勒痕，加深它们的颜色。

 

利威尔深吸口气，感受着皮肤上的接触。头一次的大面积肌肤相亲所带来的新鲜感并没有多么强烈，他仰望着褐色的天花板，腿间的轻微的摩擦带给他一种奇异的空虚。

他转头，看着艾伦的头顶，眸子里的灰蓝色沉甸甸的，不知在想些什么。

 

……！

 

艾伦忽然张口，将利威尔含入口中。身下的兵长猛然一震，双腿瞬间绷直。他用力，吮着他的尖端向外一吸——利威尔哼了一声，下身立刻有了反应。

 

好像……和平时……

……？

 

利威尔有些窒息，张了张口，想要呼吸，却感觉胸腔中填满了棉絮似的，眼前的天花板逐渐同自己拉开距离，变得有些朦胧的遥远。他感到紧迫、逼仄，还有点不清不楚的饱胀感，这不是艾伦第一次为他履行“身为同伴（或者说是上下级）之间的互助”，可是，这一次的感觉，令人陌生，而且……不悦。

利威尔轻微地震了一下，灰蓝色的眼珠无意识地在眼眶里滑动，呈现出扩大的圆形的瞳孔。艾伦的唇舌规律地活动着，在他体内埋下一缕缕潮湿的快感。他吐了口气，又弹动一下肌肉，腹股急促地收缩，浑身都泛起一阵暖暖的热流。

热度逐渐攀升，倾扫过全身各处，丝丝缕缕的快意顺着表皮渗入骨髓，再沿脊椎向上逆行。利威尔又震了一下，头脑中晃过一瞬间的空白。艾伦突然抬头，凉意忽地涌上，空气将之前的膨胀感迅速挤压出去，利威尔猛地一顿，巨大的落差在身前升起，圆形的瞳孔霎时间扩开又缩回，眼前艾伦的脸上摆放着令人不能理解的奇特表情，看起来有点滑稽。

 

兵长……

你……

 

艾伦咽了咽口水，目不转睛地注视着利威尔，碧绿的眼瞳清澈明亮，映照出一个模糊的影子。他望着他，像是感到局促，声音发出得也有些艰难。

利威尔看着他，突然烦躁起来。

 

我怎么……

兵长，你……

脸红了……

……

 

艾伦说完，又忽然不好意思地笑了，伸手抓抓自己的脸，脸上也有些红，像一个单纯的孩子。

 

我觉得，很……

如果你现在想死，就试试看把后面那两个字说完。

呃……

 

依然是沉静而充满威胁的嗓音，带着一贯的令人不敢违抗的霸道姿态，将后半句压回心底。艾伦看着利威尔，看着那张绮丽的强硬的却无法抗拒地染上名为快感的红晕的脸庞，心脏间的跳动不受控制地急速起来。

利威尔直视着他，令他感觉很不自在，紧张感和压迫感从身下人的身上强烈地传达出来——虽然他在他口中喘息，虽然他因他而失神，虽然他此时正在被名为情欲的颜色沾染，但是，他依然是那个兵长——

那个意志最为坚定的、人类最强的战士。

 

艾伦不说话了，倾身吻了吻利威尔的眼睛。他不知道为什么突然要这么做，只是心里觉得想要吻他，便这么做了。利威尔皱了皱眉，神经质的洁癖症难得忍住了没有发作。艾伦直起身子，摸索了一下利威尔的后面。

 

……

然而，他不会做。

是的，这后面的程序，他不会。

 

……

黑线。

 

艾伦顿时慌了，对着那片未知的领域手忙脚乱，虽然隐约听队里的同伴们聊过一些，但当时完全不曾上心，更加不可能记得细节——这下好了，大话已出，人在床上，又该怎么办呢？

总不能……现场问兵长吧？

不，不不不，感觉会死得很难看的。

唔，是一定会死得很难看的。

 

艾伦头上冒汗，努力稳定住情绪，拼命地思考，手指在利威尔下面不自觉地进行摸索。利威尔等了半天，见他迟迟在原地踏步，便出声叫了他一声。

 

喂，你在干吗？

我……

啊？

我……我不会……

……

 

艾伦的声音小了下去，脸上红得像在滴血。利威尔不吭声了，眼睛瞪着他，仿佛还在接收这家伙刚刚传出的信号。

 

你……

呃……

……

 

利威尔突然憋住了气，表情都可怕起来。艾伦眼见他眉间的阴影越发加重，心跳也跟着越发强烈起来。雷鸣般的搏动从两侧的太阳穴内冲击出来，震得他的心都开始发抖。他心说这下一定会死得很难看了，哪知利威尔在漫长（其实只有几秒）的沉默过后，只是轻轻地啧了一声。

 

现在的小鬼，真是太狂妄了。

 

他冷着张稍带红晕的脸，面无表情、或者说有些不耐烦地在他身下翻了个身，背对着他，发出命令。

 

就这样直接进来。

……

欸？

 

艾伦反应了一下，望着利威尔有点回不过神。

眼前的兵长用后背对着自己，略微苍白的身体显得有些纤细，却纠结着紧致饱满的肌肉，比任何战士都还要有力得多。他的目光顺着他刀刻一样分明的线条从腰侧滑下，于尾骨变窄，再延伸到隐秘的下方，然后被臀瓣的阴影挡住。

 

怎么，这你也不会么？

不……这我……

（毕竟是进击的巨人，进去还是会的——实在忍不住吐槽一下）

 

艾伦吞吞口水，看着利威尔的表情不敢再继续问。他小心地用手指探压进去，很快便触到了一片柔软。利威尔本能地收紧肌肉，感到艾伦的犹豫便又松开身体。艾伦拨开他的臀部，只见到粉色的幼嫩的褶皱藏在深处一紧一缩、微微挤出些水色，像极了开合的鱼口。他伸出一指，轻轻地插入进去。利威尔忽然一紧，不自禁地哼了一声。这一声猝不及防，充满着被人突破防线的紧绷和窘迫。艾伦心头一震，脑中轰的一下，瞬间便冲上一道热流。

 

从未见过的风景赤裸地呈现在眼前。

被制服和盔甲的高墙牢牢禁锢着的美丽世界便在那触手可及的距离，完全打开，等待他的探索。

黑色，白色，红色，混合着清灰的蓝色，被名为情欲的颜料调和浸染，变成截然不同的模样。

 

艾伦看着利威尔，着魔一般，手指不受控制地向内深入。利威尔屏住呼吸，强忍着身体排异的烦闷。他止不住地开口，轻微地进行喘息。体内蠕动的指头好似弯弯曲曲，一弹一翘之间，忽然顶住了他的G点。

 

嗯……！

 

他猛地扬头，脖颈瞬间便拉成一道圆滑的弧线，身后突然一空，耳听艾伦在后面说了句什么，声音很大，他却没听清楚，然后在下一秒钟，一个略带清凉的东西便顶了上来。

 

喂，你……

……！

 

他一下便开不了口，炽烈的感觉从身后席卷而上，怒涛般刷过身体。利威尔瞬间握起拳头，牙关咬合，肌肉突突地弹动。他感到疼痛，眼角都不自觉地抽抽，体内的感觉鲜明而又激烈，推着他强行向前挺进。艾伦下了死力，拼命将他按在床上，带着咬牙切齿般的执念。这家伙心中狂跳，下身被利威尔死死咬住，眼睛盯着他的身体，眼前都泛起一层血红。所有的血液沸腾般冲入脑海，神经元无抑制地传导电流，多巴胺急剧飙升，内啡肽强行镇痛，交感神经链活跃起来，他感到胸口发闷，气机急促，心脏搏起得好似立刻就要爆炸。

艾伦的眼瞳扩散到极致，碧绿的翡翠般的色泽里融入了丝丝的金色细线，仿佛阳光落在里面，又好似怪物那般妖异。他同样感到疼痛，浑身上下，充满电击似的异样的亢奋和痛楚，一遍遍不停地侵蚀着他的神经。利威尔被艾伦压迫在身下，体内经受着横冲直撞的进攻，已然感到麻痹。他回过头，望着艾伦的脸，忽然间有些怔忡。

 

喂，给我控制一下啊你。

 

……

 

脸色不对劲啊……不要给我现在变成巨人，我还不想死在你这个小鬼的床上。

 

……

 

喂，你……

为什么要哭？

 

……

 

因为，对不起……

没能帮上什么忙……还只会说些大话……

心里想着的东西……一直以来的梦想……我不知道……还能不能活着到那一天……

所以……在这种关键的时刻还擅自说些任性的话……到头来连这种小事也做不好，真是……很对不起……

对不起，兵长，这样无理的要求……这是……最后一次了……

 

……

 

眼泪一颗一颗落下，晶莹、透明，随同着强硬的身体碰撞，一并埋入深处。

利威尔望着艾伦，忽然叹了口气。

他起身，一把揽过他的脑袋。

前额相贴，从皮肤上传来鲜明的热度，灰蓝的宝石般的眼瞳在眼眶中泛起光泽，犹如夜幕之下的大海，从中涌出一股缠绕着情绪的波澜。

 

喜欢一个人，才不是什么小事。

 

他抵着他的额头，轻声地平静地说话，眼角和耳根还带着受他侵犯而产生的红痕。

 

毕竟，这种东西，是每个人生来具有的能力，不是么？

所以，不用向我道歉。

而且，之前不是说么，这种事……就是要和喜欢的人一起做啊。

……

 

艾伦惊讶起来，清晰的泪痕挂在脸上，怔怔地盯着利威尔。他看进他的眼睛，看到了自己的身影——不是什么人类最后的希望，不是什么巨人之力的试验对象，更不是什么世界真相的关键者——他将他当作下属，当作同伴，当作可以托付生命和意志的对象，还当作——

一个可以平等地、喜欢着的、人类。

 

无数涟漪在心湖展开，层层叠叠。心脏一瞬间被喜悦的感情填满，神经突触间激荡的传导终于告一段落，被这沉稳的冷静的话语平复、安慰。艾伦忽然笑了，眼泪却又成串地滚落下来，但不再是愧疚和懊恼。他抹了把脸，脸也红通通的，激动而又欣喜，还有些窘迫的羞涩。他用力地点了点头，像是宣誓一般，握起利威尔的手放在胸前。

那是心脏的位置。

每一次敬礼，都做好为人类献出生命的准备。

每一次前行，都有着为世界奔赴死亡的觉悟。

而现在，在这里——

我愿为你，献出我的心脏。

 

兵长，我喜欢你。

 

 

***************

 

 

嗯、唔……

 

利威尔想要翻身，却受到阻止。他仰面正对艾伦，被他摁着肩膀压在身下不能动作。艾伦已冷静下来，此时正小心而又节奏性地进出他的身体。这家伙脸红红的，明明人在上面，却好像比他还要紧张。

全身空门大开，被人强行地进犯，再慢慢地放开。空虚和拥堵交替在体内升起，回荡着酥酥麻麻的余韵。利威尔的身体很快便生出一片红晕，受到热意的熏染，在皮肤上开出诱人的粉红。他很不耐，这感觉十分陌生，面前年轻人的视线热诚而又直白，像是能刺入他的心底，剜出深藏在内的欲望。于是他想要翻身，从背面来还要更省力些，哪知艾伦双手一压，低头就要来吻他。

利威尔睁大双眼，眼瞳微微有些张开。眼前的人脸逐渐靠近，居然产生了久违的窒息感，体内的感觉愈发鲜明起来，撩拨着每一根神经，掀起电击一样的快感。艾伦碰了碰利威尔的嘴唇，视线游移了一下，有些犹豫地开了口。

 

呃，那个……兵长……

可以……吻你吗……？

……

 

利威尔愣了一下，一瞬间没反应过来。艾伦不好意思地抓了抓脸，瞧着他的反应又嘿嘿一笑，心虚地抬起身子。利威尔直视着他，目光利剑一样，默然不语；艾伦越发虚了，心说难道突然踩了雷区，结果腰上一疼，被兵长踢了一脚。

 

喂。

啊，是！

你这家伙，忸忸怩怩的干什么呢？

嗯？没、没有啊……

怎么，难道还要我下命令吗？！

啊……？

……

 

哦……

哦？？？

哦！！！！！！！！

 

艾伦再次低头，直接吻上利威尔的嘴唇。利威尔放松牙关，开口让他进来。口腔一下子被潮湿的空气扑满，带着细软的舌尖的温度，横扫过敏感的黏膜。他颤了一下，被他顶住舌根，舒适的电击感顷刻腾起，随同着口中的舔舐和搅动，瞬间弥漫至全身。

内壁跟着收紧，腿根禁不住绷直，腰腹紧缩、盆腔充血，脊柱跟着向前弯曲，发出酸胀的感觉。满心满眼，体内体外，他被人压迫、逼进、半强迫地注入快感，下腹的压力持续累积到极致，连着脑海中不断穿梭的神经电流，在艾伦最后的一个深插中，一起爆发出来。

 

……！！！

 

脑中掀起空白，眼眶猛然撑大，情欲的海啸轰然坠落，将他击溃，片甲不留。

利威尔瞬间陷入失神，心脏猛地一缩，仿佛刹那间停止了跳动，眼前炸开大片的星火，伴随着短暂的耳鸣。他急速地喘了口气，颤抖地缩起身体，浑身都感到胀痛。股间的湿意喷薄而出，夹缠着热烈的交汇，不停歇地将他抛到顶峰。呻吟脱口而出，又被他强行忍耐。艾伦紧紧地抱住他，脑袋贴在他耳侧，胸前的跳动是同样的激烈和混乱，充斥着炽热的情意。心跳隔着薄薄的两层皮肤透入彼此的身体，传达着未曾言明的一切。

利威尔没有说话，只是伸出双手，将艾伦抱在怀里。

 

 

***************

 

 

艾伦（迷迷糊糊）：兵长要去哪里？

利威尔（穿好衣服，下床）：天快亮了，今天是休息日，你就在这里睡吧。

艾伦（跟着起来）：那我也……

利威尔：快点养好精神，硬质化的试验也要早点完成才行。

艾伦（萎靡）：是……

利威尔（叹了口气）：我说你啊……

艾伦（紧张起来）：是！

利威尔（放松表情）：起床后把这里收拾干净，不允许有一丝灰尘。

艾伦：是！

利威尔（转身，看不到表情）：然后，之前的，算及格了。

艾伦：什么？

艾伦：欸，兵长，等……

 

砰！

 

利威尔不再回答，门砰的一声关上了。

艾伦愣了愣神，突然反应过来，然后涨红了脸。

可是可是……

兵长，脖子……

脖子上的痕迹啊哎……

他望着紧闭的门扉，忽然又笑了出来。

 

啊啊，活着，真好啊。

 

 

……

……

……

 

如果有一天，当世界上只剩下最后一个巨人的时候，你怎么办？

 

如果，这个巨人是我，你会杀了我吗？

 

……

……

……

 

我常常在想。

这个世界，到底有没有圆满？

我们人类，到底能不能得到幸福？

 

我不知道。

日日夜夜，辗转反侧，未来之路充满荆棘，看似永远没有希望。

 

可我，依然坚信。

并且，绝不后悔。

 

……

……

……

 

 

碧绿的颜色展开，犹如翡翠一样美丽，阳光映在那里，铺出金色的带着光明的虹膜纹路，像极了天幕上垂悬的星辰之海。

尖尖的耳朵，巨大的手脚，高墙一般魁伟的身型，他在他面前，仰望着他，脸上淡淡的，没有表情。

 

我说过，会将巨人灭绝。

无论是过去，还是现在，这个选择，都不会改变。

只是……

心情不一样了……

 

艾伦轻松地笑起来。

抬手、握拳，用力地抵住心脏。

这是最后一次了……

兵长……

我愿为你，献出自己的心脏。

 

 

我愿为你，献出自己的心脏。

我愿为你，献出最高的敬意。

「FIN」


End file.
